1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mixing apparatus, and more particularly to a stationary in-line mixer used to mix various liquids in fluid streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a high performance liquid chromatography high pressure gradient system where mixing of various liquids in which varying flow rate ratios are required, there can be a considerable change in the viscosity of the liquids when the mixing ratio of the fluids varies. A change in the viscosity of the fluids will induce changes in the pressure drop associated with the column.
Changes in the compression rate inside a mixer located at the pump outlet in the high pressure gradient system will cause changes in the flow rate of the liquids at the mixer outlet, which in turn will contribute to deterioration of the analytical accuracy. This is of critical importance in micro flow HPLC systems where the ratio between the internal mixer volume and pump flow rate tends to be large. In addition, when the internal mixer volume is large in a reaction chromatograph system where the mixer is located at the column outlet, sample band width will get larger, detection sensitivity will be lowered, and/or sample bands will overlap one another, resulting in poor analysis.
The present invention relates to a stationary on-line mixer, extremely small in its internal volume, and capable of mixing various liquids in fluid streams, thereby providing a solution to the above-mentioned problems.